


Tyler In The Bathroom

by Random_Nerd3



Series: The Kids Aren't Alright [2]
Category: Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE I GUESS, Angst, Bass - Freeform, Beer, F/M, Flashbacks to the scene in the car, Hurt/Comfort, Jackie Veda - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Please be safe, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short Drabble, Spoilers for season one, Tyler Locke - Freeform, Tyler has PTSD, Underage Drinking, bathroom floors, bile, but reader discretion encouraged, dodge didn't stop, dodge is a bitch, high school party, i just happen to hurt all the characters i love, im sorry i swear i love tyler, jackie is a good girlfriend though, less than 1k words, locke & key - Freeform, mature - Freeform, mature themes, much angst for Tyler Locke, no beta I die like a Key Keeper, nothing gay in this one, nothing too graphic, sorry y'all, teen and up audiences - Freeform, that one scene in s1, this is the most mature - rated fic I've written, throwing up, title taken from be more chill, tyler has a flashback, tyler in the bathroom at a party, tyler is a himbo, tyler is traumatized, tyler said no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Tyler isn't as okay as he thinks.
Relationships: Mentioned!Tyler Locke/Dodge, Tyler Locke/Jackie Veda
Series: The Kids Aren't Alright [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634935
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Tyler In The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This will probably be one of the darkest fics I'll write, even though it's not really that dark. Please stay safe and get help if you need it! :)
> 
> ~RandomNerd3

“I got you a drink,” Jackie said shoving the red plastic cup under his nose. Tyler looked at her,

“Thanks?” He said unsure of what to make of the gesture. Tyler accepted the alcoholic beverage and took a sip. The taste of  _ disgust  _ burned his mouth as memories began to resurface. “Fuck,” he cursed, “what is that?” Jackie frowned,

“It’s just beer Tyler.”  _ Dodge’s hands roaming his body. The intoxicated feeling of floating, being there but feeling nothing _ . “Tyler?” He hears Jackie ask, suddenly concerned. Suddenly he could feel  _ everything. _ The bass of the music vibrating his skeleton as his mind takes him back to  _ that  _ night. 

_   
_ _ “No,” he muttered as Dodge’s hands shifted lower than anyone has ever touched him before. “Stop.” Tyler manages to get out as Dodge’s wicked smile cracks across her face. She ignored him, of course she did. Her hands continued to run up and down his body, down down down down, down further than anyone has ever touched him before. Dodge’s fingers unzip his pants as she curls her hand around his,  _ “STOP!” Tyler shouts as the taste of bile and disgust climb up his throat. 

“Tyler!” He hears someone call faintly after him, he ignores them and makes a beeline for the bathroom.

Luckily no one was in the bathroom because Tyler makes it to the toilet just in time to throw up. The disgust, the pain, the feeling of being  _ helpless _ .  _ The feeling of Dodge’s hands roaming his body… _ The contents of Tyler’s stomach are quickly emptied into the bowl in front of him. “Tyler,” someone said from the bathroom doorway. “Tyler, it’s okay.” She said, kneeling on the bathroom floor. He shook his head quickly, left right, left right, nothing is going to be  _ okay _ again. “No, listen to me Tyler.” His eyes focus on Jackie’s face, eyes shining with worry.

“I’m a freak,” Tyler said tucking his knees to his chest. Tears streaked his face as he pulled into himself tighter. Jackie wrapped an arm around his shoulder, he flinched. She pulled her arm back, but didn’t leave him alone.

“I don’t…” She began, “I don’t know  _ everything _ you and your family went through. The keys, your house, what that  _ woman _ did... But she’s gone Tyler, she can’t hurt you anymore.” He took a shaky breath, finally able to breathe normally again. Jackie sighed, “Tyler what can I do? I called Kinsey but -” Tyler shook his head,

“No Kinsey. She doesn’t know…” He managed to speak, voice hoarse. Jackie frowned,

“What doesn’t Kinsey know Tyler?” She asked him, Tyler began to shake again. The taste of the drug Dodge used fresh on his tongue. “Tyler it’s okay, breathe. It’s okay.” Jackie said trying to get him to calm down again. Tyler forced himself to relax, like Jackie said, Dodge was gone. That meant he couldn’t get hurt by her anymore…  _ right _ ?

“I didn’t want to,” Tyler stuttered, not wanting to say the word. “It was before we knew who she really was and I  _ didn’t want to. _ ” He said, and suddenly everything spilled out, “the party last year, the one during my first week here. I met Dodge as Dodge. God I was so stupid! She even introduced herself  _ as _ Dodge. It was after the 5k, you weren’t talking to me anymore and Dodge was just  _ there _ . All flirty and she knew exactly what to say, somehow she must’ve known I had a key on me...” Jackie frowned, a look of realisation crossed her face, “I told her  _ no _ Jackie, I told her no and she didn’t stop.” Tyler watched her, ready for her to leave him like he expected her to. 

Like he expected everyone to once they find out what happened. 

To his surprise; however, she sat closer to him. “It’ll be okay Tyler,” she promised. Jackie shifted so he could lean on her shoulder. “Everything will be okay Tyler.” Jackie said as she ran soft fingers through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Me On Tumblr: @igotlockedintothisfandom
> 
> I accept prompts there as well as on here.
> 
> I don't write smut, incest, AUs, or reader-insert fics.
> 
> Incest is gross.


End file.
